When storing digital content items on a client device or a remote storage device, determining where to store the content items (e.g., in which folder) can be an important part of organizing the content items. Specifically, organizing content items into different folders (or other storage locations) on a storage device can allow a user to more easily navigate the content items and find specific content items if the content items are well organized according to the user's preferences. For instance, users often store similar content items together in a single folder or related folders so that the user can know where to find the similar content items at a later time.
Content storage systems typically allow users to customize the number and names of folders within a hierarchy of folders. For example, such a system allows users to establish a file structure that includes one or more folders with as many parent/child nodes as the user desires. Some conventional content storage systems allow users to select a storage location at the time of storing a content item or when moving the content item to another storage location at a later time. Finding an appropriate storage location for a content item using conventional systems, however, is often a tedious experience.
Some conventional content storage systems provide an interface with a view of a file structure by which the user can navigate to a desired storage location. For example, the conventional systems often provide a view of the file structure from a root node (or root nodes) each time the user selects an option to store/move a content item. Thus, each time the user stores/moves a content item, the user must navigate through the hierarchy from the root node(s) to find a desired location for the content item. Navigating through the hierarchy every time can be cumbersome and frustrating, particularly when storing/moving content items to a location or locations that are nested deep within the file structure.
Some conventional content storage systems present the most recently used location in response to a request to store/move a content item. Presenting the user with the most recently used location allows the user to quickly store a content item if the content item belongs in the most recently used location. However, if the user attempts to store a content item that does not belong in the most recently used location, the user then has to navigate from the most recently used location to the appropriate location, which can involve navigating up and/or down one or more nodes. Thus, conventional systems that rely on most recently used locations are also limited in how much the conventional systems aid the users in finding appropriate locations for storing content. Accordingly, a number of disadvantages are present with regard to conventional systems for storing content items.